The Hotel
by Miss Axel
Summary: Based on the GGGs Fan Series. Gadget and Prince finish a mission on a high note. And by 'high' I mean whale noises.


_Just a very quick minific I knocked up (Hehehe hehe he hehe he not like that) in a few minutes when inspiration struck. I will be doing another part to it, so... Yeah. Enjoy._

* * *

 **Part 1**

The mission had been a long one, but Gadget hadn't cared at all. He'd had plenty of time together with his favourite Inspector throughout and that, in his mind, was fine by him.

"Nngh." Inspector Prince tried to open her eyes, but found the room to be too bright. The hotel had very thin curtains and the sun was beaming through them right into her face. She stretched, yawned and turned over, only to come face to face with a still sleeping Gadget. He had ended up laying with his face pressed into the recess of his folded arm and was breathing heavily, each breath causing his hat brim to shift up and down a little. She found it adorable and snuggled downwards to get a better view of his face.

It wasn't long after that he too stirred and opened his big, brown eyes only to see Prince staring right back at him with a besotted grin. "Huh?"

"You're just adorable when you sleep."

Gadget's face tinged pink as he tried to hide behind a hand. "Naw."

"Yes." Prince teased him by poking his sides and took the opportunity of him writhing around from the tickling sensation to climb on top of him. Gadget stopped writhing and tugged the cover, that had somehow landed on his face from his flailing, downwards to look up at his companion. His cheeks flushed even redder.

"What's the matter? You saw me naked last night." Prince had sat on top of him wearing nothing at all and it only just dawned on him that he too was completely naked under the sheets. His mind wound back to the previous night and recalled what had happened.

A bar. The suggestion of drinks. Him turning them down, but then agreeing to one after Prince had insisted since it had been the end of the mission. A warm, woozy feeling in his head. The feeling of soft kisses. Staggering back to the room. Skin against skin, sweat, exertion... "Er, I er." He sat bolt upright. "It's getting late."

"Don't change the subject, Mister." Prince placed a hand on his bare chest and shoved him back down against the pillow.

"Wowsers." Gadget didn't know where to put his eyes as she stretched her arms high above her head and arched backwards.

"Nnngghhh that's better." Stretch complete she grinned back down at Gadget whose eyes had fixed themselves on a very specific part of her body. "Oho, getting more used to it, are we?"

"Huh? What?" Gadget shook himself out of his trance and realised what he'd been doing. "I am SO sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Sorry for what?" Prince moved forwards and took hold of his gloved hands. "Looking at these?" She placed his hands on her chest and chuckled darkly. A trait, it seemed, she had inherited from her father and mother.

"Yearrrrgh!" Gadget instantly tore his hands away and hid his face in them which made Prince laugh even harder. She loved his innocence, it was adorable to her. She couldn't resist teasing him and wanted to do it more, but she also couldn't ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Gadget..." She prodded his hand. "You... You can look you know."

He peered slowly through the gap in his fingers and saw that her face had dropped into an almost hurt expression. He slowly removed his hands and stared at her face with worry.

"I mean it. Please... Don't feel nervous or scared around me. I... I want you to feel right doing that sort of thing." Her face had flushed a pink colour which echoed the sincerity in her words.

"I... I'm just not..."

"Used to it? I know. But I want you to be." Prince reached a hand out and ran her fingers through his disheveled black hair. "I want you to be able to touch me whenever you want. If you want to hold me, hold me. If you want to kiss me, kiss me. And if you feel the urge come over you, I want you to be able to dive on me and pin me to the bed and..."

"N-No no, I couldn't do that!" Gadget interrupted trying his hardest not to faint over what she was suggesting. "I'd need your permission. I couldn't just take advantage without your say so."

Prince smiled at him and averted her eyes. "You're too sweet for your own good."

"It wouldn't be right to do that to a lady. Especially not one that I car..." He stopped himself for a second,realised what he was saying, but continued anyway. He knew that she was being honest and he figured it was only fair to return the favour. "That I care so much about." He reached out a hand and cupped her face. "I would always need your permission for everything, it's how I work."

"Gadget..." She placed her hand on top of his, enjoying the warmth on her face. "I give you permission now."

"What? N-Now?" He sat up again and raised a brow at her sudden comment.

"Yes. Now."

"But I..."

"I give you permission now. Tomorrow. Anytime you want. Understand?"

He mulled this over in his head a little before fixing his gaze back on her face. "Y-Yes ma'am. I... I understand." With that he reached out another hand and laced his fingers in her hair, enjoying how each purple strand slid down his digits.

It was then he noticed the way she was looking at him. It was like she was gasping for water, but he knew that was not it. She was not thirsty for water. Even he knew what she wanted, despite the fact that he was not as bright as the average person. He leaned closer and allowed his lips to brush hers lightly to gauge her reaction, but he did not expect her to grab hold of him and fling herself forwards and it caught him off guard. Their lips clashed together harshly as the two clawed for something to grip onto to try and steady their equilibrium. Gadget had managed to find his balance by using a few of his gadgets to steady them and had taken it upon himself to guide her gently to the mattress below. His body slowly rested on hers, his knees taking some of the weight off of her so that he didn't squash her.

"I'm not too heavy, am I?"

"No. Perfect."

He wasted no time in getting back to business and pressed his lips back onto hers as his hands embraced her tightly against his chest. A couple of extra hands extended from his hat and moved their way downwards, carressing her waist tenderly.

His entire body shivered as she let out low, seductive moans of pleasure through ragged breaths and he found himself unable to control his body at all.

Prince's eyes widened as she felt something hard against her waist and she stared into his eyes, their lips still firmly connected. Gadget stared back in alarm, almost frozen to the spot. She could tell he was apologizing, but she was damned if she'd let him apologize for something that was perfectly natural, normal and wanted. Wanted so very badly. She smiled against his lips and wriggled under him, which sent him even more crazy. He scrunched his eyes shut as the friction made the offending body part make itself known even more.

"I think..." Prince tore her lips away from his and gasped for air. "I think your gadget p..."

Gadget instantly shut her up by pressing his lips back onto hers once again, flustered over what it was she was about to say. He already felt embarrassed and her pointing it out would have made him pass out. He slowly adjusted himself so that her legs were around his waist and brought his lips away from hers gently, allowing her to speak once again.

She took a few deep breaths and gripped onto him tightly. "I want you."

"I want you too."

"I want you so bad. Right this second."

"Wowsers..."

"Don't just lay there! Take me, you fool!"

Gadget flinched, suddenly realising that he was indeed just laying there, doing nothing but stare at her and breathe into her face with each word he spoke from his close proximity. He hoped she couldn't tell that he'd had French onion soup for dinner the night before...

"GADGET!" Prince yelled at him and tried to shake him free of his daze by reaching downwards and gripping his lower region. If that didn't get him to focus then she didn't know what would.

"HOLY M..." His eyes widened as he jumped up in shock, peering downwards at her hand. The hand that had now begun to move in gentle, rhythmic motions. "Nghh, ohh m-my. P-P-Prince. That feels..."

Prince pulled him closer again to seal the small gap that had formed between them from his surprised flinching, kept her hand busy and brushed her face against his. "Tell me how it feels."

Gadget, who was now past the point of no return, could only manage husky whispers in response. "Amazing."

"Do you want more?"

"I want more."

"Tell me..." She breathed in deeply, his scent filling her nostrils. "Tell me how badly."

"I w-want it s-so badly."

"Yeah?"

"So very badly."

She could feel his body trembling against her and was proud of herself for managing to reduce him to such a delightfully lustful state. She took hold of one of his hands with her free hand and guided it downwards, brushing it from her chest, down past her waist to her hips which he gripped onto firmly. She always had such amazing hips. Hips that looked squishy and great to grab onto and... Suddenly, his inner musings were brought to a screeching halt. With one swift movement she guided him inside her and bit down on her lower lip as the overwhelming sensation of their union made her body tingle.

"W-W-W..." Gadget's eyes widened as he felt her tense up around him. He had been drunk the night before and regretted it. Had he been sober he would have remembered the whole experience. Maybe even have learned something from it that would mean his confidence would have been greater. Greater, unlike at that moment. He felt as if he'd never done it before. If he'd have been sober it would have been valuable information for him to process. Yet, he may not have even done it in the first place. Maybe they'd have just sat in the bar, Prince would have gotten pretty drunk and he'd have carried her back to her room like a gentleman with no funny business. Maybe...

"Gadget!" Prince's voice was shaky as she glared at him with pleading eyes. "Focus!"


End file.
